DESCRIPTION OF SHARED RESOURCE Since the inception of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) Cell Imaging Core Facility in September of 1999, its mission has been to provide state-of-the-art cell imaging technologies to SKCCC members. Services include light and fluorescence microscopy, stereo and confocal microscopy, infrared imaging, time lapse, and laser microdissection. Images can be acquired using a variety of video and CCD cameras, and then analyzed and manipulated with cutting edge image analysis software programs. All scientists have the opportunity for consultation prior to and during their experiments. Users receive technical support by the Core personnel and detailed instruction in the use of all Core equipment. The Core manager routinely monitors the performance of the facility's equipment and regularly receives updated technical training from manufacturers in order to meet the constantly evolving needs of the SKCCC membership. In 2010, 53 different groups led by Principal Investigators from all Programs of the Center have benefited from these Core services. Lay: The Cell Imaging Core provides Cancer Center investigators with supported access to equipment that allows the visualization and imaging of cells and tissues in a wide variety of samples. SKCCC Managed Shared Resource Current Grant Year Reporting Period: January 1, 2010 to December 31, 2010